Not So Bad Luck
by CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Iruka mopes and Kakashi comes to the rescue...In response to a drabble challange, '100 Ways to Fall in Love', in the KakaIru community on LJ.


Not So Bad Luck

Rating: PG

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

_Summary: _In response to the drabble challange, '100 Ways to Fall in Love' on the KakaIru community in LJ. Kakashi comes to the rescue...

**Author's Note: **This drabble and a story/picture I made as a birthday present for our favorite pervert distracted me from writing the next chapter of 'Shiiin.' However, I don't want anyone to worry; I've recently sent chapter eleven to my beta and it should be done by next week. Figures crossed for my getting chapter twelve done in the near future. In the meantime, I present this as a small consolation and if anyone wishes to see the gift I made for Kakashi, you can always go to my LJ account and see/read it. Ciao!

* * *

His brown eyes watching the clock closely, Iruka mouthed the seconds. When the clock struck four o'clock, the Academy sensei was on his feet and out the door, leaving behind a class of bemused pre-genins staring after him.

Using his chakra, the chuunin made it to his destination in mere minutes. Heading straight to the counter, Iruka smiled winningly at the teenager behind the register. The boy blushed furiously, looking shyly back at him.

"I came to pick up my reserved ticket," Iruka said, sounding excited. The teenager stuttered before pulling out a large ledger. He checked the name on the list with the receipt Iruka handed him before pulling out a locked box. The boy opened it only to blanched when he looked inside. Iruka frowned, a bad feeling overcoming him when the teenager mumbled something about getting the manager. Minutes later, Iruka stared in shock as the older man explained the mishap.

"But how could you have sold my ticket," the chuunin said woodenly. "I reserved it over three month ago."

"And I'll personally reimburse you. I'll even throw in a gift card," the manager said, looking contrite.

Iruka scowled. "I don't want your money or your stupid gift card. I want my ticket!"

"Yes, but…" the man sputtered. Iruka growled inarticulately before spinning on his heel and stomping out of the store. He heard the man call after him but he was too pissed to care.

Three days later found Iruka at Ichiraku Ramen, moping and spending the refund money. He was going to miss the Kabuki **(1)** performance, again. It was always a grand affair, held annually at the historic _Kanamura-za _**(2)**, in a city north of Tanzaku Gai, and this year, they were featuring the classical _Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura_** (3)**_._ Iruka had vowed to go this time around, even if it meant saving a year's worth of junk food splurges to buy a seat in the back row. He had done it, despite the temptations, only to have his ticket given away to someone else.

He stirred the noodles listlessly.

"Are you all packed up?"

Iruka started and then looked up at Kakashi standing behind him. "What?" he asked, confused.

Instead of answering, the jounin grabbed him by the hand and began pulling Iruka toward his apartment. "I convince Tsunade that we, well more like _you _needed a vacation, preferably a week long break."

"Me? But what…"

Kakashi waved a pair of suspicious looking tickets under his nose. "We can't have you wandering around sadly, just think of the children."

"I thought they were sold out," Iruka said, reaching for the tickets and feeling giddy. He laughed when Kakashi kept them out of his reach.

"A generous rabbit gave me these to cheer you up." Kakashi gave him an eye-smile. "So what do you say we go watch this play first, and then head over to the beach?"

Iruka squeezed his hand. "I hope you have enough sunscreen."

"More like, don't forget to pack your Speedos."

* * *

**(1) **The origin of the name of the public entertainment, Kabuki is the verb "kabuku," meaning to be eccentric or extraordinary or outstep the bounds of common sense. It is a "comprehensive art" incorporating various elements of Japanese theatrical performances, dance and music.

**(2) **The _Kanamaru-za _is an actual place. Considered the oldest in Japan, the theater was built in 1835 and still stands in Kotohira-cho, Kagawa perfecture and holds a Kabuki performance every year.

**(3)** The name of the play translates to Yoshitsune and the Thousand Cherry Trees. The play was written by Takeda Izumo II, Miyoshi Shoraku and Namiki Sosuke in 1747 and together with _Sugawara Denju Tenarai Kagami_ (1746), _Kanadehon Chushingura_ (1748), they constitute the golden period of writing for _joruri_ (puppet) plays . About the play itself, the plot is based on a brilliant young general, Minamoto no Yoshitsune (1159-89), who was driven into exiled after his older brother, Minamoto no Yoritomo (1147-99) declared Yoshitsune an outlaw in fear of the popularity of his younger brother. Although his role in the play is actually incidental, Yoshitsune's flight became the subject of many tales and plays. As to why I picked this particular play, featuring in the play is a magical fox, Fox-Tadanobu, who is entrusted to protect Shizuka until Yoshitsune comes back from exile. The mischevious fox made me think of Naruto and I couldn't help myself.


End file.
